


Mad Dog Julian Lodge

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [20]
Category: First Monday, Stargate Atlantis, The Dollhouse - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: Any, Any, She don't long for my wicked ways. John Sheppard runs into people who knew one of his old imprints. Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Dog Julian Lodge

While Rodney had often been one to complain about not having enough marines to protect him on a mission, he did think that being surrounded by an entire platoon of them - all hand-picked SGC veterans - as he and the rest of AR-1 walked through the halls of Congress was a tad excessive. Of course, he also wanted to be anywhere but about to testify in front of a senate committee for hours, so maybe the marines weren't really the source of his grouchiness. Teyla was wearing traditional Athosian clothes, while Ronon had been bullied into the suit he'd worn when he came to earth to help hunt for Jeannie. And Sheppard looked unfairly heroic in his dress uniform (although he also looked a little sullen at being forced to have a regulation hair cut to go with it).  
  
He also looked a little apprehensive about being back in Washington. Rodney wondered if it was because Nancy had worked there for so many years, or because he had awful memories of the DC Dollhouse.  
  
And then a man called out, "I don't believe my eyes. Is it Mad Dog Julian Lodge?"  
  
Sheppard paused, and all of the marines paused with him.  
  
A man and a woman in suits stood on the edge of the phalanx of marines.  
  
"I do believe it is Diablo himself," Sheppard said, and the man smiled. Sheppard nodded at them. "Jerry. Ellie. Miss my wicked ways?" Sheppard smirked, and the expression was unlike anything Rodney had ever seen.  
  
Ellie laughed and rolled her eyes. "Hardly, Julian."  
  
Sheppard inclined his head politely. "Not surprised. Although these days I go by Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard."  
  
Jerry laughed, but he sounded a little dazed. "Almost didn't recognize you without your little bow tie. Miguel always swore you were a robot."  
  
"Not a robot," Sheppard said patiently, "but what amounts to a programmable human."  
  
"I knew you weren't really smarter than me," Jerry said, and he sounded like he was joking, but he still looked nervous.  
  
"It's all true, then?" Ellie asked. "All of it? The aliens and the wormholes and the...the dolls?""  
  
"If you want to find out, you can always sit in on the senate hearing," Sheppard said. "Also, we were never dolls. They never called us dolls. When we were blank, we were in the 'doll state', but the technical term is 'active'."  
  
Rodney blinked, surprised. Sheppard rarely cared for linguistic accuracy unless he was trying to win a stupid debate, like Batman versus Superman and the definition of "hero".  
  
Ellie and Jerry actually smiled, like Sheppard's behavior was familiar, reassuring.  
  
One of the marines cleared his throat. "Sir, they're expecting us."  
  
Ellie and Jerry looked discomfited at Sheppard being addressed as 'sir', but he nodded.  
  
"Sorry," he said. "Maybe we can catch up after I'm done testifying."  
  
"Maybe," Ellie agreed. She waved. "'Bye, Julian."  
  
He saluted her, then started forward in time with the marines. Rodney scrambled to keep up. Sheppard had mentioned one of his imprints had been a law clerk, but he hadn't said where, or for whom. Before the entire parade rounded the corner, Rodney glanced over his shoulder. Jerry was gone, but Ellie was watching them leave, and she looked a little brokenhearted.


End file.
